Words
by GhostDog401
Summary: A set of stories each one inspired by a big word that you don't hear/see very often. UP NOW: Unparagoned (having no equal, matchless) He was unbeatable, for nothing could stop him once he decided to descend upon them in a fit of anger and rage.
1. Perfidiousness

**Characters: **10th Doctor, Jack Harkness, Martha Jones  
><strong>~Pairings: <strong>Hinted Rose/10  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Angst  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+  
><strong>Note: <strong>Takes place during _The Sound of Drums_

* * *

><p><strong>Perfidiousness<strong>  
><strong><em>(per·fid·i·ous·ness)<em>**  
><em>noun*the betrayal of a trust<em>

* * *

><p>The Doctor stares at Jack wide eyed, Torchwood…he is working for Torchwood. He is Torchwood, he <em>leads <em>them.

The Doctor feels as if he can't breathe and even though Jack is still talking he can't bring himself to actually listen.

Instead he just stares, stares at his friend….no friends don't work for an organization that had wanted you dead. Friends don't work for an organization that took away the one person you loved.

He feels sick.

Jack is still talking and Martha is staring at him worry in her brown eyes.

But the Doctor is far away, his mind full of white walls and lost love.

He's been betrayed, tricked, he realizes that now.

This was Jack's twisted way of getting back at him. Some twisted form of revenge for abandoning him on the satellite station all those years ago.

And it hurt; being betrayed by one of the people he cared about, but that was just the thing about betrayal wasn't it? It never comes from those you hate…no, it always comes from those you love.

Jack and Torchwood, Torchwood and Jack, the words bounce around in the Doctor's skull, he thinks he may be in shock. Jack, traitor, Torchwood, hurt, why?

He can't breathe.

* * *

><p><strong>And we're off, this set of stories has officially begun!<strong>

**So this story may seem fimilar to the readers who read 100 Worded Stories and that would be because the chapter called Betrayal in that set of stories is just a shortened version of this.**

**That's right people this story came first and I broke it down and posted it in another story :P**

**Anywho I hope you enjoyed reading this :D**

**(Definition came via the internet, if it's wrong Google is wrong)**

**PLEASE REVIEW  
><strong>**Got a good word? Put it in a review below (please only appropriate/kid friendly words. Thank You)**


	2. Cynosure

**Characters: **The Doctor, The Companions  
><strong>~Pairings: <strong>None  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Angst, Friendship (sorta)  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+  
><strong>Note: <strong>None

* * *

><p><strong>Cynosure<br>_/'sī-n__ə__- SHoor, 'sin-/_**  
><em>noun*a person or thing that is the center of attention or admiration<em>

* * *

><p>It really wasn't his fault; it just tended to happen whenever he was around. People flocked to him drawn in by his boyish actions and enthusiasm…and that's how he caught them.<p>

They would see him and in disbelief they would follow him, _admire _him until soon he could get them to do just about anything. They would die for him if he asked, he never did, but they died anyways, because that's what happens. That's what _always _happens.

He became the center of their world, they couldn't move on with life without him.

Rose, Jack, Martha, Donna, Sarah-Jane, he'd hurt them all and yet they kept coming back.

And it really wasn't his fault, he didn't do it on purpose and yet the people came anyways and he became the center of their admiration, their attention…he became the center of their world.

And as Amy stood wide eyed staring up at the TARDIS he knew that he had caught another one…and he wasn't sure if he should be happy or heartbroken.

* * *

><p><strong>...So this one was a bit short, but hopefully they'll get longer<strong>

**I'm in a bit of a rut right now and all my stories are coming out short...I blame the fact that I'm writing a group of stories that only use 100 words right now**

* * *

><p><strong>(Definition came via the internet, if it's wrong Google is wrong)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW<br>****Got a good word? Put it in a review below (please only appropriate/kid friendly words. Thank You)**


	3. Inglenook

**Characters: **Ten Too/Tenth Doctor Duplicate, Rose Tyler  
><strong>~Pairings: <strong>TenToo/Rose  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Romance, Family  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+  
><strong>Note: <strong>None

* * *

><p><strong>Inglenook<br>_(in·gle·nook)_  
><strong>_noun*a space with a seat by the side of a large open fireplace_

* * *

><p>The Doctor stared down at her, she was asleep now and if he was honest with himself he should be asleep too, but he couldn't fall asleep…it was too different, too strange…too quiet.<p>

Rose told him that it just took some getting used to, that he'd be fine after a while, but it wasn't it was so different and strange this new world.

It was safer, better.

Of course there were dangerous and horrors, but they were more Earth based and less alien.

Sure every now again an alien landed on Earth, but usually it was just someone coming to see the sights, though one time it had been an interesting student who had decided to write a term paper on the mating habits of humans…now _that_ had been an interesting conversation.

Sighing he sunk down lower into his seat, looking at Rose, who was snoring peacefully. An alien had asked if he had wanted to go with him once. He had realized that the Doctor wasn't entirely human, "you don't smell right," that's what he had said. He figured that the Doctor was some poor alien who had gotten trapped on this level five back water planet and much to his surprise the Doctor found that he wasn't even tempted….well okay maybe a little tempted, but he'd never regretted his decision of staying.

Because he was happy where he was, he was happy to be in his, no _their_, little flat, watching as time passed in the right order.

He was happy watching little Tony grow-up and listening to Jackie rant about her latest problem.

He was happy sitting there in his seat with the fireplace burning and Rose's snores filling the air.

Yes, he was happier than he had been in a _long _time and he smiled.

Yes it was different, yes it was strange, but it was also perfect. So _incredibly_ perfect and he loved that.

* * *

><p><strong>So I love this pairing and while I can also see it not working out (as many fans like to theorize) I also can see it working out incredibly. <strong>

**I also think that R.T. Davis said that Rose and Ten Too were happy and so I choose to believe it :D**

**...seriously though I will go down with this ship**

* * *

><p><strong>(Definition came via the internet, if it's wrong Google is wrong)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW<br>****Got a good word? Put it in a review below (please only appropriate/kid friendly words. Thank You)**


	4. Unparagoned

**Characters: **The Doctor (probably Eleven, but could be Twelve)  
><strong>~Pairings: <strong>Nothing Specified  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Angst, Horror...ish  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+  
><strong>Note: <strong>So I didn't originally write this as a Dark!Doctor story...but it turned into that a bit

* * *

><p><strong>Unparagoned<strong>  
><em><strong>(un·paragoned)<strong>  
>adjective*having no equal, matchless<em>

* * *

><p>He was unbeatable, for nothing could stop him once he decided to descend upon them in a fit of anger and rage.<p>

He was the Oncoming Storm, the nameless terrible thing that the Pandorica had tried (and failed) to hold.

He was the Destroyer of World and the last of his kind.

He was the one being the Daleks feared, the Predator.

The being that had shaped the word that had once meant healer into a word that would mean warrior.

He was the Doctor, the man who could tear worlds apart, if he so chose.

He was The Time Lord Victorious, deadly and unbeatable.

The man with no equal.

He was like a god.

And yet as he stood and watched helplessly as cities burned and creatures died at his hands, he almost wished that someone could stop him.

That someone would end him if only so he could stop seeing the pain he had inflicted upon others.

He was the Doctor, the word for healer and wise man, a promise he had made so many years ago…and yet as he watched these worlds around him burn he realizes now why to the people of the Gamma Forests the name means warrior.

For that's what he was, a warrior.

Despite his greatest efforts to not become one he had, and he had done it well.

Soon more worlds would burn, but for now he screams in pained agony and wishes for an end.

* * *

><p><strong>So this wasn't originally going to be a Dark!Doctor story, but I think it kind of evolved into that<br>**

**Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>(Definition came via the internet, if it's wrong Google is wrong)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW<br>****Got a good word? Put it in a review below (please only appropriate/kid friendly words. Thank You)**


End file.
